


王氏双子的爱人 24

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 3





	王氏双子的爱人 24

24

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

唇与唇的触碰，舌头与舌头的钩织，唾液的紧密相连…  
这是肖战与王一丹真正意义上的第一个吻。  
没有平时的粗暴，也没有平时因为性欲才接吻的色情…

“唔唔……”直到肖战满脸憋红，王一丹才恋恋不舍的把他舌头放开，舔了舔他的唇…  
“战战～”王一丹看着满脸憋红的肖战，用手刮了刮他鼻子， “小傻瓜～”

吻沿着脖子落在锁骨上，王一丹轻轻嘬咬，留下鲜红的痕迹…肖战双手不知道放哪，只能紧紧的扣在王一丹的肩膀上，随着王一丹的力度时而抓紧，时而抚摸…

王一丹的唇来到胸前，看着没有触碰就挺起的小葡萄，笑了笑…   
“战战，一会儿爽就叫出声，你叫的越大声，我就让你越爽……”  
肖战似懂非懂的看着王一丹埋在自己胸前的头发，抬起手，轻轻的帮他顺了顺毛…  
这个小举动在王一丹看来是正常情侣之间才会有的动作，本来竖起的肉棒，又因为心里的兴奋在空中颤抖了两下…

“嗯……啊……”肖战摸着王一丹的背脊，乳头不断的在王一丹吸充中变大…  
王一丹嘴含住肖战一侧立起的乳头，舌头沿着乳晕打着圈，另一侧则用手揉捏着胸部，时而又用食指与中指夹起乳头，轻轻摩擦…  
“嗯……别…哈～ 别舔了—啊——”  
肖战扭动着身子，用自己的肉棒摩擦着王一丹的小腹，想肉棒得到更多的慰藉…

“战战不乖，明明被我舔的很舒服，肉棒都把我小腹打湿了，还说不要……”  
王一丹仰起头，照着肖战下唇轻轻咬了口， “一会儿在不乖～嗯…就干到你乖～”  
肖战觉得王一丹真是病的不清，威胁的话语都变味了…

王一丹分开肖战的腿，握住肉棒，看着冒水的小孔，伸出舌头按在泉眼上，抬起，看着自己的舌头与肖战的泉眼连出一条透明的银丝…  
“啊…别，别……”肖战害羞的捂住眼睛…  
王一丹爱极了肖战这副小媳妇模样，低头就给肖战做了几个深喉…

“唔啊……”肖战被王一丹以前伺候口活，也没体验过深喉，一下子浓稠的精液喷进了王一丹的喉咙里…  
王一丹咽进一半，吐出一半……  
“对……对不起……啊啊……”肖战道歉的话还没说完，后穴就被一支沾着自己精液的手指插了进去，蛋蛋被王一丹的嘴吸住了…

“别，啊，啊啊啊……唔…”肖战摇着头，下面感觉太爽了，跟着感觉，用手按住了王一丹的头，想索取更多……

见肖战被自己口的那么爽，王一丹得意的又往后穴插进一支手指，做着扩张…  
“啊哈……我…我受不了了……嗯……”肖战无力的用腿盘着王一丹的背上…  
王一丹拍了肖战屁股一下，示意他放下腿，肖战瘫软无力的腿从王一丹背上放下，敞开摊放在两侧…

“战战，我要进来了。”  
肖战点了点头…

————————

阁楼内，关着少年的房间被打开了…  
少年和狗一样趴在一个大型犬窝里，听见有动静，抬起头，止不住的浑身发抖…

男人往前走两步，后面跟着几个仆人。  
“见人都不叫，看来调教的不行啊，叫教头自己去领罚。”  
“是，大少爷。”

少年不知道眼前的男人叫什么，但是他知道，这个男人，宛如撒旦，他永远忘不了被扔进森林，那个男人拿枪逮捕自己，眼看着狼扑向自己时，只说了句，随便吃吧的表情……那时候少年生平第一次感到生不如死的害怕…  
只是他不知道，由于人类嫉妒肮脏的心，他以后会迎来真正的绝望害怕…


End file.
